legendary defenders and legendary gaurdian
by ashxryuko27
Summary: after all his vreastes adventures but Ash knew its never over as arceus send him to the other univeres and met new friends and a robot lions that form voltron but an trgeat wants to use it for evil AshXAllura
1. rise of voltron pt 1

**legendary defenders and legendary gaurdian**

 **chapter 1**

 **rise of voltron pt 1 : on a road again for Ash**

 **disclaimer i do not own pokemon or voltron on netflix and this is the first time of this crossover i made how Ash will meet new friends new places soon faces the enemy that was belong his imagination so enjoy the story everyone AshXAllura**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around at od as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viridian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers. He was muscular but he wasn't a body builder, yet he certainly had a runner's body and with a Cute little creature with a thunderbolt shape tail. They're known as Ash Ketchum the Kalos Pokémon league champion and his Pokémon Pikachu are on their way home to pallet town after his journeys and adventures he had

"It's good to be home" Ash said as he sits at his favorite hill where the tree was looks at pallet town but to him he watches the land "It means no worries" Ash said till he noticed a shadow appeared on top of the tree as he sees a familiar face wearing her regiment uniform "Like always Ash" it was mikasa Ackerman Ash's childhood friend became his girl then more came was Dawn, Twilight, Ryuko and their daughter nodika and last was his only light Kari in her green uniform

"Hey girls and hey nodika" ash said as nodika runs to her father "Daddy I miss you is it true you face a scary man name firelord Ozai" said Nodika turns out Ash came back from the other world had four nations

"Yes sweetie but he ain't a bogeyman because I kick his butt." Ash said to her as nodika was impressed and happy but Ash is still shallow

"Ash...something bothering you" kari was worried about him as Ash looks at them "nothing go on ahead I'll catch up" as they are at home Ash was thinking about something "Ash you were bummed out what's been troubling you since we beaten ozai" said his kamui senketsu as Ash sighed "there was both him, Madara, Megatron, shredder, flamingo, father,myotismon, sombra, darkar, reiner, anti spiral...all of them they are all partners but some are pawns a real threat was pulling the strings" ash said as he thinks more he begin to dream but was his memory all the guardians at the kingdom of friendship were facing sombra but Ash as his baby self seen them been struck by aliens in armor then some of his mother's regiments and shinobi students been struck by a shadow figure with purple eyes star in

"Auran you can't run this time give me what I want and I spare your people" he said to auran Ash's father and the king of friendship also the original guardian arceus chose with same powers as he had "no it's not here you had failed my old friend" Auran as the hooded figure had Ash captive "we know your weakness tell you wife to call of your army or you lose your son" she said then someone saved him as there was a other alien with armor ears are pointed and had a beard as he helps auran "Qur'an send your family somewhere safe I'll handle him" he said as if him and auran were close friends as ash woke up

"Wha..." Ash sees he's still at the spot "a other memory it must be something my mom locked away but what?" Till then a light had appeared Ash sees himself at the core of the universe once again then the alpha Pokémon appeared "Ash you been troubled what's bothering you" he asked as Ash looks at him "There was my memory show me that someone made sombra do the attack but this figure was he the one?" He asked as arceus spoke

"Yes but you will face him Ash you must go to the other universe the dark force you saw is still among us he's finding the ultimate weapon that can destroyed our universe for good Ash you must find Voltron the legendary defender" he said Ash had one answer

"Who's voltron?" Ash asked as arceus shows him a vision of five lions form to a robot

"voltron is the legendary defender Ash but the six lion remains as the white lion and it chose you. Ash the time has come will you find voltron" Arceus ask him for this task as Ash looks at his home we don't want to lose a other home again as he has his smile "I accept where would I start" Ash asked him "find the man named shiro he knows where voltron is and if you need help more guides will help farewell Ash had a safe journey" as the light fades "Galaxy Garrison flight log 5-11-14. Begin descent to Kerberos for rescue mission." Said the kid about year 17 was flying a ship then a big guy wears a bandanna was not feeling well

"Lance, can you keep this thing straight?" He said to lance as he spoke "Relax, Hunk, I'm just getting a feel for the stick. I mean it's not like I did this!" Lance tells him as the bumps made Hunk groans "Or this!" That made him groan more "Okay, unless you want to wipe beef stroganoff out of all the little nooks and crannies in this thing, you'd better knock it off, man!" Hunk said as the other kid has glasses was checking at the beacon

"We've picked up a distress beacon!" He said as lance was ready "All right, look alive, team! Pidge, track coordinates." Lance said to the kid named lance "Copy." Pidge said as it gets worse "Knock it off, Lance! Please!" Hunk shout as the computer beeping

"This one's on you, buddy. We've got a hydraulic stabilizer out." Lance said as hunk is ready but there was rumbling then he gulped his puke

"Oh, no." Said hunk but lance was not listening "Oh, no?-" Fix now, puke later." Lances tells him "I lost contact. The shaking is interfering with our sensors." Piece said to them "Come on, Hunk!" Said lance as hunk was trying "It's not responding." As hunk moans can't take it anymore then they made contact "Oh, never mind, fellas. Thar she blows. Preparing for approach on visual." Said lance as pidge looks at him "I don't think that's advisable with our current mechanical and.. gastrointestinal issues." Piece tells him as hunk spoke from his vomiting "Agreed." Hunk said to him "Stop worrying. This baby can take it, can't you, champ?" As the ship was rumbling "See? She was nodding. She was nodding. Pidge, hail down to them and let them know their ride is here." Said lance as pidge was annoyed

"Attention, lunar vessel" when piece was calling a other bump happen then scream and there's rumbling "What are you doing? Buckle your belt. And, Hunk, stop that shaking!" Lance said to them "I'm try- Oh, no." As hunk vomits "Attention, lunar vessel, this is Galaxy Garrison Rescue Craft One Victor Six Three Tango. Coming in for landing and extraction, against crew recommendations." Pidge said not impressed "No time for your mutinous comments now, Pidge. They're going under and we're going in." Lance was keeping his cool "Look out for that overhang!" Pidge said to him "No worries. My first year in flight school, know what they called me? They called me "The Tailor" because of how I thread the needle. Come around, come around! Come on, come on!" As lance was flying and was hit

(computer beeping)

"We lost a wing!" Hunk said as they are crashing "Oh, man." Lance said as the beeping continues then a loud crash as the computer spoke "Simulation failed." As pidge was not to happy "Nice work, Tailor." Said pidge as the hatch open "Roll out, donkeys!" Said some military man with a scar was talking to the cadets "Well let's see if we can't use this complete failure as a lesson for the rest of you students. Can anyone point out the mistakes these three so-called cadets made in the simulator?" He asked the students

"The engineer puked in the main gearbox." Said the first one "Yes. As everyone knows, vomit is _not_ an approved lubricant for engine systems. What else?" He asked them "The comm spec removed his safety harness." Said the second

"The pilot crashed!" Said the third

"Correct. And worst of all, the whole jump, they were arguing with each other. Heck, if you're going to be this bad individually, you'd better at least be able to work as a team! Galaxy Garrison exists to turn young cadets like you into the next generation of elite astroexplorers, but these kinds of mental mistakes are exactly what cost the lives of the men on the Kerberos Mission." As pidge heard that "That's not true, sir!" Pidge said as he heard him "What did you say?" As lance covers his mouth "Sorry, sir." Pidge makes muffled noises "I think he hit his head when he fell out of his chair. But point taken." Said lance

"I hope I don't need to remind you that the only reason you're here is that the best pilot in your class had a discipline issue and flunked out. _Don't_ follow in his footsteps. Next!" As the next students went in "Lights out in five! Everyone back to their dorms, now." He said to them as lance and hunk were hiding "We shouldn't be doing this." Hunk tells him "You heard Commander Iverson. We need to bond as a team. We're going to grab Pidge, hit the town, loosen up, meet some nice girls -"" as the lights are turn off

"Okay, I'm-I'm just, I'm just saying this here, right now, on the record: This is a bad idea." Hunk said as the two are sneaking out "You know, for someone in a space exploration program, you don't have much of a sense of adventure." Said lance

"All of your little "adventures" end up with me in the principal's office. Oh, man." Hunk said as they crawl under not want to get spotted

"L-5 north all clear." Said the guard on radio as lance and hunk hide in trashes as Lance grunts gets out then Hunk grunts but screams when he was falling "I'm fine." Said hunk as lance grabbed him then hunk yelps they see pidge was out of his room sneaking out "Where is _he_ going?" Lance said as pidge was outside checking on the computer sounds of faint electronic beeping then voice murmuring "You come up here to rock out?" Said lance as pidge scream "Oh, Lance, Hunk. No, um, just looking at the stars." Said pidge "Man where'd you get this stuff? It doesn't look like Garrison tech." Said Lance

"I built it." He tells them as hunk was looking "You built all of this?" As pidge smack Hunk's hand "Ah - stop it! With this thing, I can scan all the way to the edge of the solar system." Pidge said to lance That right? All the way to Kerberos?" As Pidge groans "You go ballistic every time the instructors bring it up. What's your deal?" As hunk was going to touch it "Second warning, Hunk!" Said pidge as Hunk groans

"Look, Pidge, if we're going to bond as a team, we can't have any secrets." Lance said to him "Fine. The world as you know it is about to change. The Kerberos Mission wasn't lost because of some malfunction or crew mistake. Stop touching my equipment!" Said pidge as Hunk groans again

"So, I've been scanning the system and picking up alien radio chatter." Said pidge as they look at him

"Whoa. What? Aliens?" Said hunk but lance don't believe it "Okay. So, you're insane. Got it." Said lance as pidge looked at them "I'm serious. They keep repeating one word, "Voltron." And tonight, it's going crazier than I have ever heard it." As he shows them the picture "How crazy?" Lance said as they heard Iverson over loudspeaker "Attention, students. This is not a drill. We are on lockdown! Security situation Zulu Niner. Repeat: all students are to remain in barracks until further notice." He said as hunk spoke "What's going on? Is that a meteor? A very, very big meteor?" As hunk saw the light when pidge use the binoculars

"It's a ship." He yelps when lance got the hold of them "Holy crow! I can't believe what I'm seeing! That's not one of ours." Lance said "No. It's one of theirs." Said pidge as hunk looks at it "So, wait. There really are aliens out there?" Just then they see two light but the second one was light blue then ceased somewhere then vehicles were following the ship crash site "We've got to see that ship then that light!" Said pidge was excited

"Hunk, come on!" Said lance as hunk was not happy "Oh, this is the worst team-building exercise ever." He said meanwhile at the other side Ash woke up "I hate crash landings" Ash said as he saw where he is "I must be on a right planet" ash said as he saw the lab

"Great it's like area 51 here" Ash said a joke he's hearing electronic beeping then the three were watching

"Whoa! What the heck is that thing? And who the heck is she?" Lance said looking at the girl "Lance!" As pidge give him a blow landing "Ow! Right, alien ship. Man, we'll never get past all of those guards to get a look." Said lance looking at the ship "Aw, man. Yeah, yeah, I guess there's nothing to do but head back to the barracks, right?" Hunk said to them "Wait. They set up a camera in there and I grabbed its feed. Look!" As pidge shows them something "Hey! What are you doing?" Said a man who has white tip hair "Calm down, Shiro. We just need to keep you quarantined until we run some tests." Said Iverson

"You have to listen to me! They destroy worlds!" As shiro grunts "Aliens are coming!" He grunts trying to break free from the table "That's Shiro! The pilot of the Kerberos Mission! That guy's my hero!" Said lance as hunk looks "Guess he's not dead in space, after all." Said hunk then pidge wondered "Where's the rest of the crew?" He wondered "Do you know how long you've been gone?" Iverson asked him

"I don't know. Months? Years? Look, there's no time. Aliens are coming here for a weapon. They're probably on their way. They'll destroy us. We have to find Voltron." Shiro tells them as pidge heard the name "Voltron!" He said as Ash with good hearing from far heard that

"I guess I found shiro after all" but he heard more

"Sir, take a look at this. It appears his arm has been replaced with a cyborg prosthetic." The man said saw the arm "Put him under until we know what that thing can do." Said Iverson as shiro heard that "No. No. No - no - don't put me under! No! There's no time! Let me go!" As it was off "They didn't ask about the rest of the crew." Pidge said "What are they doing? The guy's a legend, they're not even gonna listen to him?" Lance replied "We have to get him out." He said to them "Uh, I hate to be the voice of reason here, always, but weren't we watching on TV because there was no way to get past the guards?" Hunk said as Ash now made a decision

"Well time to crash the lab pikachu hide inside senketsu till we save shiro" as pikachu nodded and was now heading to the lab "That was before we were properly motivated. We've just got to think. Could we tunnel in?" Said lance then pidge had one "Maybe we could get some hazmat suits and sneak in like med techs." Said pidge then hunk had one "Or we dress up like cooks, head back to the dorms, sneak into the commissary - little late-night snack." Said hunk

"..No. What we need is a distraction." Said lance as Ash was going to use his blade "I should open that wall like a can opener" as he heard explosion as the three all scream "hmmm that works" as Ash cuts his way in "Is that the aliens?" As hunk was stammering "Is that the aliens? Are they here? They got here so quick!" Said hunk

"No, those explosions were a distraction, for him. The Garrison's headed toward the blast, and he's sneaking in from the other side." Pidge said as lance use the binoculars but recognise the teenager

"No way! Oh, he is not going to beat us in there! That guy is always trying to one-up me!" As lance was heading down "Who is it?" Hunk as he heads down "Keith!" Said lance as pidge was confused "Who?" Pidge asked "Are you sure?" Said hunk as lance spoke "Oh, I'd recognize that mullet anywhere!" Said Lance but pidge is still confused "Who's Keith?" He said as the boy know as kieth was heading to the lab as he heard talking "These readings are off the chart." Just then he heard the other door opens "Hey! Who are you" as sounds of blows landings were heard the men groaning then he heard Shiro groans as kieth opens the door shiro was gone

"Shiro?" He shout but noticed an hole led outside till lance appeared "Nope. No, you - No, no, no. No, you don't. I'm saving Shiro." Lance said as kieth looks at him "Who are you?" He asked as lance was stunned "Who am I? Uh, the name's Lance. We were in the same class at the Garrison." Said lance "Really? Are you an engineer?" Kieth asked him "No, I'm a pilot! We were like rivals. You know, Lance and Keith, neck and neck." As kieth remembered

"Oh, wait. I remember you. You're a cargo pilot." He said "Well, not anymore. I'm fighter class now, thanks to you washing out." Lance said to him "Well, congratulations." Kieth said as lance asked him one thing

"Wait where's Shiro anyway" he asked kieth

"Someone got to him first" said kieth as they enter the hole "Oh, man. They're coming back and they do not look happy. We've got to go. Uh, do you mind if we catch a ride with you?" Said hunk as they hop on kieth's vehicle but hunk was too heavy him and Pidge yell "Is this thing going to be big enough for all of us?" Pidge said to kieth "No." He said as they flew then notice shiro was been carried by Ash "hey who's he and how is he manage holding this guy?" Pidge said looking at Ash "Hey, we did all fit." Said hunk as Ash saw them following him "seriously" Ash said as lance was shouting "Can't this thing go any faster?" Said lance

"We could toss out some non-essential weight." Said kieth as lance in his mind "Oh, right! ...Okay, so that was an insult. I get it." But when Ash had one choice toss shirk to them and disappeared "wha... Did he just disappeared" said hunk as kieth spoke "Big man, lean left!" As hunk did as two vehicles crash "Aw, man! Mr. Harris just wiped out Professor Montgomery! No, no. He's fine." Said hunk

"Big man, lean right!" As they all screaming as they are still being chased "Guys?" As hunk stammers "Is that a cliff up ahead?" Said hunk pointing at the cliff "Oh, no, no, no!" Said lance "Yup." As kieth went to the cliff "No, no, no!" Then all screaming

"What are you doing? You're going to kill us all!" Said lance

"Shut up and trust me!" As kieth lowers the gravity then they made it to land dawn breaks shiro wakes up "It's good to have you back." Kieth said to him "It's good to be back." Shiro said back to him "So, what happened out there? Where were you?" Kieth asked him "I wish I could tell you. My head's still pretty scrambled. I was on an alien ship, but somehow I escaped. It's all a blur. How did you know to come save me when I crashed?" Said shiro as kieth spoke "You should come see this." As kieth shows him the chart he made "What have you been working on?" Said shiro as kieth spoke "I can't explain it, really. After getting booted from the Garrison, I was kind of lost and found myself drawn out to this place. It's like something... some energy, was telling me to search." As kieth points the spot

"For what?" Shirk asked him "Well, I didn't really know at the time... until I stumbled across this area. It's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these ancient markings. Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion, but they all share clues leading to some event, some arrival happening last night. Then you showed up." Kieth said to shiro "I should thank the one and all for getting me out. Lance, right?" Said shiro "The nervous guy's Hunk. I'm Pidge. So, did anyone else from your crew make it out?" Said lodge as shiro can't remember "I'm not sure. I remember the mission and being captured. After that, it's just bits and pieces." Said shiro

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt, but back to the aliens. Where are they now? Are they coming? Are they coming for us? Like - where are they at this very moment?" Hunk asked him "I can't really put it together. I remember the word "Voltron." It's some kind of weapon they're looking for, but I don't know why. Whatever it is, I think we need to find it before they do but the one who helped me seem connected." Said shiro

"Well, last night, I was rummaging through Pidge's stuff, and I found this picture. Look, it's his girlfriend." As hunk chuckles "Hey, give me that! What were you doing in my stuff?' Piece said to him took his picture back

"well, I was looking for a candy bar. But, then, I started reading his diary." As pidge heard that

"What?!" Pidge said as hunk continue "And I noticed the repeating series of numbers the aliens are searching for looks a lot like a Fraunhofer line." As kieth was confused "Frown who?" He asked hunk "It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element, only, this element doesn't exist on Earth. I thought it might be this Voltron. And I think can build a machine to look for it, like a Voltron Geiger counter." He said as lance likes the idea "Hunk, you big, gassy genius!" Lance said "It's pretty fascinating, really. The wavelength looks like this." As he shows them the wavelength "Give me that!" As kieth looks at the wavelength then at the place it matches Ash was here

"It's close I can sense it" Ash said but was surprised that he can sense the lion until "Okay, I admit it. This is super freaky." Ash looks saw it was the shiro, kieth, hunk, pidge and lance "hey you're those guys who were at the lab?" Ash said to them "and you're the guy who saved shiro!" Kieth said as lance runs to him "alright raven spike boy who are you and stay out of business we are saving shiro and I sh..." Ash grabbed lance and flipped him to the side

"Ow..." Lance said those four were stunned that he lift him with one hand "hey easy on lance and I'm Shiro I want to say thanks for your help" shiro said as Ash can trust him because he's the one arcues want him to find "Ash Ketchum nice to meet you" said Ash as pidge runs to him "how did you do that the way you lift lance I'm piece by a way" said pidge

"Great to meet you pidge" as Ash heard Hunk's device was beeping

"I'm getting a reading." Hunk said as the electronic beeping fast they follow the beeping continues as they get closer the beeping intensifies to the cave "Whoa." Said pidge and hunk ASD they look inside "What are these?" Shiro asked as kieth spoke "These are the lion carvings I was telling you about. They're everywhere around here." Kieth said as they see Ash was looking at them "so Ash right I'm hunk I want to say thanks for your help..." As hunk was cut off when lance touch something "Hmm. Whoa. Whoa!" As makings appeared glowing "What?" Said both looking at them "They've never done that before." Said kieth as they fell from the hole all screaming and screaming except Ash was using a rock to slide

"They _are_ everywhere." Lance said as they found the other cave till they saw a robotic blue lion at the forcefield "Is this it? Is this the Voltron?" Said pidge as he saw the lion "It must be." Said shiro as Ash looks at it "This is what's been causing all of this crazy energy out here. Looks like there's a force field around it." Said kieth as ash spoke "that is only a part of voltron the other four are somewhere at the places." Said Ash as they look at him

"Does anyone else get the feeling this is staring at them?" Said lance as he thinks the lion was starin "Mm.. No." Shiro said as they are walking towards it "Yeah. The eyes are totally following me." Said lance as Keith touch it but can't get in

"I wonder how we get through this." Said Keith as lance went near it

"Maybe you just have to knock." As they touch it then it shines the forcefield was gone then then Ash and the others saw the vision of voltron form to a robot "Whoa." Said pidge and lance "Uh, did everyone just see that?" Lance tells them "Voltron is a robot. Voltron is a huge, huge, awesome robot!" Said hunk was amazed "And Ash is right this thing is only one part of it! I wonder where the rest of them are." Said pidge amazed by all this "This is what they're looking for." Said shiro seeing this "Incredible." Keith said as the blue lion was alive Pidge and Hunk scream as it's hatch open "Hmm. " he chuckles and head in "Huh. Hmmph. Mmm... hmm. Here we go." As there was screams, groans "Uh? Huh. " lance laughs

"Whoa." Said both as lance as lance sits down "All right! Very nice!" Said lance "Okay, guys, I feel the to point out, just so that we're all, you know, aware. We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now." Said hunk as lance heard a deep purring "Whoa. Did you guys just hear that?" Said lance asking them "Hear what?" Kieth asked "-I think it's talking to me. Hmm... Um..." As he active the Blue Lion roars then flies Pidge and Hunk scream

"Okay. Got it. Now, let's try this." Said lance as he was flying it more Pidge and Hunk screamipng "You are - the worst - pilot - ever!" As Iverson and the other commander were watching screaming continues

"What in the Sam Hill is that?" said iverson as the cammander was watching

"It appears to be a flying blue lion, sir." he said as the lion flies to orbit "Isn't this awesome?" said Lance

"Make it stop. Make it stop." hunk said as he's not feeling good "I'm not making it do anything. It's like it's on autopilot." lance as the lion is flying

"Where are you going?" kieth said as lance spoke "I just said it's on autopilot! It says there's an alien ship approaching Earth. I think we're supposed to stop it." lance tells them

"What did it say, exactly?" said pidge

"Well it's not like it's saying words, more like feeding ideas into my brain, _kind of_." lance said

"how interesting" Ash said to lance

"Well if this thing is the weapon they're coming for, why don't we just, I don't know, give it to them? Maybe they'll leave us alone. Sorry, lion. Nothing personal." hunk said to them

"You don't understand. These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path. There's no bargaining with them. They won't stop until everything is dead." shiro said to hunk

"he got a point here" Ash said to hunk "Oh. Never mind then." said hunk Blue Lion roars the fleet appeared in front of them

(all gasp)

"Uh... Holy crow! Is that really an alien this ship?" said hunk as shiro was shocked

"They found me." he said as ash see the fleet "not on my watch" as Ash is heading out the hatch "hey are you nuts you won't breath" said kieth

"don't worry kieth i done this before" as Ash jumped "ready senketsu!" Ash said to his kamui

"like the old times" said senketsu as Ash transform

"Life fiber synchronize kamui Senketsu 2!" shouted Ash as he changed to his form as they saw it"whoa did everybody saw that right" said hunk

"yes we did hunk how did he do that then we must help him and We've got to get it out of here!" said pidge

"Hang on!" as lance was piloting the blue lion as he is dodging and Ash was ready to fight as the fleet fire

(all shouting)

"All right. Okay, I think I know what to do." lance said dodging "Be careful, man. This isn't a simulator." pidge said to him

"Well, that's good. I always wreck the simulator. Let's try this." as he was catching up with ash as the laser hit the other ship

"Nice job, Lance." said shiro then they see Ash struck two ships with his blades then

"rasan shruiken and terra force!" as he used them

"whoa Okay, that is cool and I think it's time to get these guys away from our planet." said lance

"Lord Zarkon, the escaped prisoner and his people found the lion. It attacked us and is heading out of the system. and there is a threat destroyed our ships" said the alien who was talking to the exact figure from ash's memory named zarkon

"Follow that lion and alert all ships in the area to intercept. Capturing that lion is your first and only priority. and destroy that intruder who interfere" he said

"Yes, Your Majesty. Full power after the lion!" the soldier said as Ash seen them chasing the blue lion

"Oh, no!" said hunk as the fleet is chasing them

"They're gaining on us." said pidge

"It's weird. They're not trying to shoot us. They're just chasing." said lance "Okay, seriously, now we think having aliens follow us is good? I am not on board with this new direction, guys." said hunk then Ash came in time and blast one of them

"eat fusion cannon" as his soul blade form the fusion cannon thanks to ruby and wheeljack upgrade his blade

"Ash good timing now Where are we?" said kieth as shiro look "Edge of the solar system. There's Kerberos." as they saw kerberos

"It takes months for our ships to get out this far. We got out here in five seconds." said pidge as Ash saw them coming "yeah and it takes 10 minutes for them to come" said Ash as an wormhole open

"What is that?" said hunk as lance was confused "Uh, this may seem crazy, but I think the lion wants us to go through there!" said lance

"Where does it go?" said pidge as lance doesn't know "I-I don't know. Shiro, you're the senior officer here. What should we do?" he asked him

"Whatever is happening, the lion knows more than we do. I say we trust it, but we're a team now. We should decide together." said shiro

"All right. Guess we're all ditching class tomorrow." said lance as they are in then the wormhole shuts as they are in "Ash one question we want to ask what are you?" said pidge

 **that's it of chapter 1 of legendary defenders and legendary guardian hope you enjoy the story how Ash is in the new universe and met the chacters you know but what was his memory telling him was zarkon the reason for this and i'll be planning for Ash to get a white lion if you want it now send reviews so enjoy**


	2. rise of voltron pt 2

**legendary defenders and legendary gaurdian**

 **chapter 2**

 **rise of voltron pt 2 : the castle of lions** **and the princess**

 **disclaimer i do not own pokemon or voltron on netflix and sorry for the long wait things were busy and this is the first time of this crossover i made how Ash will meet new friends new places soon faces the enemy that was belong his imagination so enjoy the story everyone AshXAllura**

The team groans from the turbulence of the Wormhole and exit to a different part of the universe. Ash tells them about where he is from and what Senketsu is even his own Blade he had including his heritage

"Whoa. That was..." as Lance was cut off because of Hunk grunts and vomits in the Blue Lion, but pauses.

"So sorry—" said Hunk continues to vomit. "Ash, I'm just surprised of your story and it took us this long from the wormhole." said Pidge

"I don't recognize any of these constellations. We must be a long, long way from Earth." said Shiro

"The Lion seems to want to go to this planet. I think... I think it's going home." Lance replied as

the Blue Lion blasts towards Arus, entering its atmosphere, the team huddles closer together from the intense turbulence.

"Guys, personal space! Hunk, your breath is killing me." Lance replied to Hunk

"Um, is it just me or is anyone else having second thoughts about flying through a mysterious Wormhole? Why are we listening to a robotic lion and talking to an magical hybrid alien wearing a talking living coat anyway?" said Hunk

"Alicorn, I'm not a alien!" said Ash

"Don't mind him Ash. It got us away from that alien warship, didn't it?" said Lance

"I don't know if you noticed, but we're in an alien warship." Kieth tells him "Oh, are you scared?" Lance replied

"With you at the helm? Terrified." Kieth tells him

"Hey four year olds how about we stay focus here!" Ash tells both Kieth and Lance

"Ash is right, knock it off! No one's happy to be in this situation, but we're here now. If we want to get through this, we've got to do it together." Shiro replied

"So, what do we do?" Pidge asked

"First, we find out where we're headed. Lance?" Shiro asked him

"I don't know. I'm sorry. The Lion's not talking to me anymore. ... Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Shh! Listen. I think I hear something." as they hear A high-pitched squeal sounds.

"I'm hearing it, too." said Kieth even Ash hears it too "It's, uh—It's kind of a—a high-pitched squeal?" Hunk replied as LANCE farts; the team holds their noses in disgust.

"Come on, Lance!" said both

"But seriously, there's a Castle up ahead." Lance tells them as Everyone's amazed as the Blue Lion approaches theCastle of Lionsand the latent Castleship reactivates. The Lion lands in the courtyard.

"Wow." said Kieth as Ash looks at it

"That must be the castle of lions I heard about?" Ash replied in his mind

"Keep your guard up." said Shiro as Pidge looks at him "Something wrong?" Pidge asked him "My crew was captured by aliens once. I'm not going to let it happen again." said Shiro After Ash and the team exits the Blue Lion, it stands up, startling everyone.

"Oh no! Oh no! I knew it was going to eat us! No!" The Blue Lion roars, opening the Castleship's doors. HUNK cowers behind SHIRO until the doors finish opening.

"Oh, the door is open. Guess I was wrong about you." Hunk said to the lion which Ash laugh "You want to know scary try not getting killed." Ash replied as The eerie silence bemuses the team as they enter the vestibule.

"Hellooo?" as they hear Hunk's voice echos in the emptiness while everyone stares at him, startled. Hunk shrugs.

"From the size of the Lion, I expected these steps to be bigger." said Pidge then A beam of light appears as the vestibule activates. Everyone gasps.

"Hold for identity scan." said the computer "What?" Pidge was confused

"Why are we here? What do you want with us?" said Shiro

"Whoa!" said Pidge and Lance seeing Crystal torches light up a path. "I guess we're going that way." Pidge said As the team goes forward, more crystal torches ignite to lead them deeper inside. Hunk's voice echoes as he calls out.

"Hello? ... Hellooo?" said Hunk then The team arrives at the Sleep Chamber of the Castleship.

"Hello?" said Hunk

"Where are we?" Lance wondered "It's some kind of control room." just then The console PIDGE is looking at suddenly activates and two sleep pods rise from the floor.

"Are these guys... dead?" Hunk wondered as Ash go near one of the pods and scans them "Nope, hypersleep they are." Ash replied as One of the sleep pods opens, revealing a female Altean. She has an active, leggy physique and waist-length, voluptuous white hair. The only visible features distinguishing her from a human are her down-turned elfish ears. Her skin tone is warm brown, her eyes are a mix of galaxy blue and turquoise with purple pupils, and her Altean marks are light pink. wears a ankle-length Altean gown. The dress has a sky blue bodice, a white skirt and a knee-length pink cape; all accented with gold. The bodice has a sweetheart neckline and ends in a "V" shape at her waist. The skirt has a pink hem and a pale blue stripe down the front. The dress has long blue sleeves, as well as white puff sleeves attached to a white undershirt as she instantly awakens.

"Father!" Ash immediately catches the ALLURA in his arms. He blushes at the sight of her and then he was blushing by her sight of beauty. "Hello." Ash replied as the Altean looks at him

"Who are you and how dare you impersonate Auran you faker!" Ash see she was confused thinking he's an imposter of his father "Wait hold on? I'm not Auran...I'm his son Ash!" Ash tells her but didn't believe him

"Liar! Auran and his son are dead from the invasion you could be the clone Zetsu created." she said to him but Ash proves it by showing her his alicorn form

"Wow that's his form so cute and amazing!" said Pidge was amazed as the Altean was shocked that he's alive

"I'm not dead Altean." Ash replied to her when he change back "I apologizes for my disbelieved and I am Allura the daughter of King Alfor and princess of Planet Altea." she said to him

"I accept your apology Princess Allura." Ash tells her "Thank you but Ash where are your family." said Allura

"My mother and my sisters are alive and live peacefully at home but my father is dead." Ash tells her "Oh my...I apologized for that as well." Allura said to him then when she gets closer look at him "hmmmmm you know Ash, you look just like your father but with different features, a very good one." she said while Ash smile and blush from her comment as she see others

"Hello." said Lance

"Who are you?" said Allura

"I'm Lance. And how about you be right here in my arms." said Lance

"Your...ears." said Allura looking at them "... Yeah?" Lance said to her "They're hideous. What's wrong with them?" Allura asked him

"Nothing's wrong with them! They heard exactly what you said about them!" as Ash see Allura grabs Lance by the ears and puts him in a restraining hold.

"Wow I better not get to her bad side." Ash replied good thing that he only get the punchline from her

"Who are you? Where is King Alfor? What are you doing in my Castle?" Allura wants answers from Lance "A giant blue lionbrought us here! That's all we know!" said Lance

"How do you have the Blue Lion? What happened to its Paladin? What are you all doing here? Unless... How long has it been?" Allura said to them

"We don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help." said Shiro

"I already tell the prince who I am but...I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea. I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep." Allura accesses the console by placing her hands on it; a screen appears.

"Okay,that's how that works." said Pidge then The second sleep pod opens, revealing Coran. He gasps at the sight of Lance.

"E-Enemy combatants!" Coran jumps towards Lance but Lance side-steps him, so Coran loses his balance. "Quiznak! You're lucky I have a case of the old "Sleep Chamber Knees". Otherwise, I'd grab your head like this, wrap you up like so and—One, two, three—" Coran imitates his fighting moves and snaps his fingers.

"—Sleepy time!" he said

"Well, before you did that, I'd—Hoo! Ha! Hiyah!" as Ash see Lance imitates rudimentary karate.

"—Like that." said Lance

"Oh, Really?! Well how could you do that when I've already come at you with this?!" Coran bends down and pretends to strike repeatedly.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha-ey!" he replied

"Man, these guys are good." Hunk said just looking at them "It can't be..." Allura said as Coran heard her "What is it?" said Coran

"We've been asleep for 10,000 years!" Allura recalls her last memory of being awake. She stood in the Bridge of the Castle of Lions with Coran and her father, King Alfor. The Castleship was under attack by Zarkon's fleet. Zarkon appeared on screen.

"Zarkon!" said Alfor

"Your fleet has been destroyed,Alfor. I will be there shortly to claim Voltron." Zarkon ended the transmission; a Galra warship blasted the Castleship with a powerful cannon.

"Father, we must form Voltron and fight before it's too late!" said Allura

"It's already too late. We must send the Lions away. We can't risk them falling into Zarkon's hands." Alfor said to his daughter

"We can't give up hope!" Allura replied

"I'm sorry, daughter. If all goes well, I will see you again soon." as King Alfor used a mysterious light to put Allura asleep.

"Father...!" she said

"I love you." Alfor said in his last words by then Allura's memories end; returns to the present.

"Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed.Coran, Father is gone. Our entire civilization..." Allura becomes enraged Ash can feel it in her soul.

"Zarkon!" Shiro recalls Zarkon's face then Ash slope to her "Zarkon...?" Ash asked her "He was the King of the Galra. A vile creature and enemy to all free people." Allura said

"I remember now... I was his prisoner." Shiro spoke as Allura was shocked "He's still alive? Impossible!" she said

"I can't explain it, but it's true. He's searching for a super weapon called Voltron." Shiro said as Ash remembers what his mother and Arceus told him about Voltron

"He's searching for it because he knows it's the only thing that can defeat him, and that's exactly why we must find it before he does." Allura tells them

(The Galra Empire)

At Zarkon's Central Command, Haggar is surrounded by glowing purple crystals and scrying for information on a magic circle. Suddenly sensing something, Haggar goes to inform Zarkon.

"The Blue Lion has returned, and now I feel a resurgence of Altean energy." she said to Zarkon

"Alfor's daughter lives? How?" Zarkon asked her "I know not, but it is time to reclaim what is rightfully ours." said Haggar

"Yes. I shall wipe that foul race from the universe forever and take back Voltron. Contact my commanders." said Zarkon

On a Galra warship, Sendak one of his commanders is charging his prosthetic arm.

"Emperor Zarkon requests an audience." said Haxus as Sendak recieves Zarkon's video transmission at the warship's Bridge.

"Commander Sendak, the Princess of Altea is alive and hiding in your sector. We believe she alone holds the whereabouts of the remaining Lions. Your battle fleet is the closest to her location. Retrieve her and the Lions. With them all, the Galra Empire will be unstoppable." he said to Sendak

"I fight for the Empire. I conquer in the name of Galra. No foe has ever stood in my way and none ever will. Vrepit sa!" Sendak replied as Zarkon ends the transmission.

"Set a course for Arus." said Sendak

On the Castleship, Allura stands at the Sleep Chamber console with a plate of food goo floating nearby.

" Princess, you must eat. It's been 10,000 years!" said Coran

"I'm not hungry." said Allura

"Man, 10,000 years? That's like one thousand plus ten." Lance replied

"That's times ten." said Keith as Lance looks at him "Whatever, dropout." then Ash smack them both at the head "One smack times two numb skulls makes shut up!" Ash said

"I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving." said Hunk "Yeah, but you've thrown up, like, five times." Pidge replied

"Hmm... Good point." Hunk begins eating the food goo, continuing to eat although disgusted.

"I can't believe your civilization created such advanced technology 10,000 years ago. It must have been an incredible place." said Shiro

"Yes, it was... but now it is gone and we're the last Alteans alive." said Coran then Ash thought about it of how was it feel bieng last of the Guardians then watches Allura mourns as CORAN comforts her; she hears a squeak from her sleep pod and and is happy to find the four Altean Mice.

"Looks like we're not the last, after all." said Allura just then The Castleship alarms blare. and a Galra warship appears on-screen

"A Galra battleship has set its tracker to us!" said Coran

"How did they find us?!" said Allura

"I'm not sure, but I bet it's Keith's fault." said Lance

"Say whatever you've got to say to make yourself feel better... after getting us stuck on the other side of a Wormhole!" said Kieth

"I'LL STICK YOU IN A WORMHOLE!" Lance and Keith appear ready to fight, but Ash separates them. Lance has enough of Ash bieng a show off going to punch him but his blood blade form into a hidden shotgun and he has his soul blade pointing at Keith

"Here's my decision either you two act like mature teenagers or I'm gonna pull the triggers and blow your brains out!" that threat got those two scared even Lance was sweating

"Stow it, Ash! cadets! This is no time to place blame, it's time to work as a team. How long before they arrive?" Shiro said to Coran as Ash lowers his blades

"At their speed? Oh, well, uh, carry the two... I'd say probably a couple of days?" said Conran

"Good. Let them come! By the time they get here, you five will have reformed Voltron, and together, we will destroy Zarkon's empire!" said Allura then Hunk burps

"Sorry! Food goo." he said

"Princess, there are five of these Lions. How are we going to find the rest?" Ash asked her In the Castleship's Bridge with a Crystal above, ALLURA stands in the center.

"King Alfor connected the Lions to Allura's life force. She alone is the key to the Lions' whereabouts." said Coran as Allura activates the computer, opening up a map of the entire universe.

"Whoa!" they said amazed "These are... coordinates. The Black Lion looks like it's in the same location as the Blue Lion." said Pidge

"Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage!" said Coran as Ash was amazed by hearing this

"Very observant. That's because the Black Lion is in the Castle." said Allura

"To keep the Black Lion out of Zarkon's hands, King Alfor locked it in the Castle. It can only be freed if the other four Lions are present." said Coran

"As you have found, the Lions choose their pilots. It is a mystical bond and cannot be forced. The Quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his Lion. Together, they form something greater than science can explain." Allura sends the Black Lion hologram towards Shiro.

"The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. That is why ,Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion." Allura moves the Green Lion's hologram towards Pidge.

"The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Pidge, you will pilot the Green Lion. The Blue Lion—" as Lance interrupt her

"—Whope, hold up, let me guess: Takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch?" Lance smiles; Allura looks annoyed so is Ash and then continues.

"The...Yellow Lionis caring and kind." Allura sends the hologram Yellow Lion towards Hunk.

"Its pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together." said Allura as Hunk questionably points to himself.

"The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master. It's faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone.Keith, you will fly the Red Lion." said Allura

"What? This guy?" as Lance and Keith glare at each other but Ash has his hand on his blade made them forget that "Forget what I said Ash just don't use it." Lance said

"Unfortunately, I cannot locate the Red Lion's coordinates yet. There must be something wrong with the Castle. After 10,000 years, it... might need some work." said Allura

"Don't worry, we'll find it soon. They don't call me "The Coranic" for nothing. It's because it sounds like "mechanic." So... Coranic, mechanic. It's not—It doesn't sound... exactly like it. It's similar." said Coran as The hologram Lions roar and charge together, forming Voltron.

"Once all the Lions are united, you will form Voltron, the most powerful warrior ever known, the Defender of the Universe." said Allura as Ash see what Voltron look like

"Awesome!" said Hunk

"Oh..." said Pidge

"Wait. Okay, we're going to be in there and flying Lions. Got that part. How do Lions turn into legs? Also, is this going to be a long trip? Because I have to pee. Do you people pee?" said Hunk

"You know we don't have much time.Pidgeand I will go after the Green Lion.Lance, you take Hunk and get the yellow one.Keith, you stay here. If you locate that Red Lion, go get it." said Shiro

"In the meantime, I'll get this Castle's defenses ready. They'll be sorely needed." said Allura

"I'll ready a pod a-and load in the coordinates so that you can reach the Green Lion." said Coran as Ash decide to remain at the castle The two teams take off, Lance with Hunk in the Blue Lion, and Shiro and Pidge in a flight pod; Allura readies herself to open a Wormhole with the Castleship's power.

"We can only keep the Wormholes that lead to the other Lions open for two of your Earthhours, so you'll have to be quick about your work. The good news is that according to my readings, both planets are relatively peaceful. So, if you do get stuck, they could be relaxing places to live out the rest of your lives. Enjoy the trip!" said Coran

"Wait—" said Pidge

"Wait! What? No! OK—!" said Lance

"I did not receive the memo on this." said Hunk

Shiro and Pidge arrive at the densely-forested Green Planet and explore it using an Altean compass.

"Look!" Pidge points towards a canoe with a lion carved as its bowsprit. A sloth-like alien suddenly appears beside them and startles them; Shiro and Pidge yell.

"It's just a... whatever... that thing is." said Pidge as The sloth-like alien recognizes the Voltron symbol on Pidge's compass.

"I... I think he wants us to get in his canoe." said Pidge

"Then I guess we should go." said Shiro

"Huh?" said Pidge

"I've been locked up by aliens for a year. This is nothing." Shiro and Pidge peacefully ride the canoe as the sloth-like alien paddles them towards the Green Lion, squeaks are heard from the inhabitants of the forest.

"I wonder if Hunk and Lance are having as good a time as us." said Pidge

Meanwhile, Lance and Hunk are being chased by Galra fighter jets and coming under heavy fire. Both of them scream for dear life among the blaring alarms.

"Oh, no! No, no, no! Oh! Oh, no!" they said as The Galra figher jets hit the Blue Lion with missiles, knocking it out of the sky.

"I thought Coran said these planets were peaceful!" said Hunk

"Maybe "peaceful" means something else in Altean!" Lance prevents the Blue Lion from crashing and flies towards a Galra mine. Hunk pulls up an Altean compass.

"According to the coordinates, we're right on top of the Yellow Lion. It's below there, where they're mining for the ore. They don't even know the Lion is there. Or maybe they just got here and they're digging for the Lion? What do you think, Lance?" Hunk asked him

"Who cares? Just go get it! I'm dropping you down there." Lance replied

"Me? Down there? No. No, no, no." Hunk said

"Yes, I'll cover you!" Lance dives the Blue Lion to the surface and runs it toward the mine under laser fire.

"No, what if theYellow Liondoesn't work? Wh-What if I—What if I can't get in the mine? What if I start crying? It's too late! I'm already crying!" Hunk tells him

"Sorry, no time for questions." Lance quickly ejects Hunk and he rolls towards the mine while Lance draws the heavy laser fire away from him. Hunk opens a mine lift's controls and starts hot-wiring them.

"Oh Yeah, sure, just drop me off in an alien planet. That's cool, man. It's only occupied bymean purple aliens that want to kill me, but whatever. Just ignore them and go connect with a big, yellow, mechanical cat. Easy-peasy. Yeah. That all makes a ton of sense to me."

[The Galra lift goes down into them mine.]

"Cool...! Okay, I'm in a giant hole. Now what, Hunk?" Hunk gets closer to theYellow Lion, causing the carvings around him to glow and show a path.

"... Ooh. Pretty." A massive glowing circle appears in front of him.

"How am I... going to get through that?" Hunk notices a mobile drill.

"Hmm? Hmm..." he said

Lance struggles while he flies the Blue Lion into the sky to draw the attacks. HUNK finds the Yellow Lion after drilling through the cave wall around it. Lance battles the Galra, but they start firing at the mine entrance.

"Oh, no!" said Lance as The Galra fighter jets cause a massive explosion.

"HUNK!" shouted Lance

Shiro and Pidge are still riding along peacefully in the canoe, but Pidge begins to have doubts. "I know the Princess said that this is supposed to be my Lion, but what if she's wrong? I mean, she's probably not wrong. She's a princess, but I'm not a pilot, even though... I've always wanted to be a pilot. I mean, I read all the fighter manuals, but never got to fly the simulator. But, hey, I can't be all that worse than Lance. He crashed all the time. But what if I get in there and it doesn't respond? What if I get in there and it's too big and my feet don't touch the pedals? What if there aren't even pedals?!" Pidge said panicking

"You're rambling. Listen... Our commander on the Kerberos Mission is the smartest man I ever met, and he always said, 'If you get too worried about what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great.'" said Shiro as Pidge smiles fondly. The canoe stops at a root-covered stone temple and Shiro and Pidge approach the steps; the lion carvings glow from Pidge's presence.

"Go. Be great." said Shiro as Pidge grins and runs towards the temple's summit. Although nothing is found at the top, a growl is heard and light glows beneath Pidge. Pidge jumps inside of the temple.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo!" pidge said as The Green Lion finally breaks free from its tomb. Lance is fighting the Galra fighter jets on the planetoid.

"Hunk, come on! Please, buddy!" Lance replied The Galra fighter jets hit the Blue Lion with a bombardment of laser fire and send it into a spin. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Going down! We're going down!" Lance as The Blue Lion crash lands and struggles to stand. As the Galra fighter jets lock on and fire their missiles, Lance braces for impact.

"Oh, no!" he said Suddenly, the Yellow Lion appears, blocking the incoming missiles and flattening the figher jets with its own body.

"You okay,Lance?" said Hunk

"Hunk! I thought you were dead! You jumped in front of those shots to save my life!" Lance said to him

"Well, actually, I was trying to get out of the way. Thankfully, what this thing lacks in speed, it more than makes up for in armor. Man, can it take a beating! Ooh?" Hunk see Galra fighter jets fire more lasers; the Yellow Lion provides cover.

"We've got incoming!" said Hunk as Allura appears on the command screen of the Blue Lion.

"Paladins, please hurry back! I can't hold the Wormhole much longer!" said Allura

"Let's get out of here!" as The two Lions fly towards the Wormhole, although the Yellow Lion starts twirling towards it after getting hit by one of the Galra fighter jets. Hunk feels ill.

"Ah—! Not this again...! Oh..." said Hunk

"Quit screwing around, Hunk! The Wormhole is closing!" Hunk and Lance safely reach the Wormhole.

Lance and Hunk groaned as they enter the Bridge of the Castle of Lions where everyone waits.]

"You made it." said Allura

"Yeah, just barely. That was a nightmare. I almost puked out there. I felt like Hunk!" said Lance

"Think how I felt. I am Hunk." said Hunk as Ash chuckled "easy there big guy at least you two made it safe." Ash replied "Yeah... We had a tough time, too." Shiro and Pidge smile at each other.

"Did we find the Red Lion yet?" said Shiro

"Allura just located it. There's a bit of good news and bad news. The good news is, the Red Lion's nearby. The bad news is, it's on board that Galra ship now orbiting Arus. But wait, good news again. We're Arus!" said Coran

" he means They're here already?" Ash said to Shiro "Yes. Guess my calculations were a bit off. Finger counting—I-It's more of an art than a science. Hmm?" just then A video transmission overtakes the Castle's screen, and Sendak appears.

"Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire. I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the Known Universe. I am here to confiscate the Lions. Turn them over to me, or I will destroy your planet." as The transmission ends.

"All right, let's not panic." said Shiro

"Not panic? Th-The scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship toward us. We only have four Lions." said Hunk

"Technically, only three working Lions." pudge said to him

"That's right. Thank you, Pidge.Three working Lions an-and a Castle that's, like, 10,000 years old." said Hunk

"A-Actually, it's 10,600 years old. You see, it was built by my grandfather—" as Coran was cut off "Thanks, Coran. Thank you for that. See? Now is the perfect time to panic!" said Hunk

"Wait! This Castle has a particle barrier we can activate." said Allura

"Girl, you've already activated my par—" but Shiro interrupt Lance

"—Lance!" he said

"The particle barrier won't holdSendak's ion cannon forever. The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last." Coran tells them

"Panic now?" said Hunk

"No. We've just got to figure out our plan of action, aaand... figure it out quickly." said Shiro

"I say we pop through a Wormhole and live to fight another day." Lance tells Shiro "I second that. Yes. I mean, we tried to find all the Lions, right? We gave it the old college try. Couldn't do it. We only have three. We can't formVoltron. I man, I guess we could form a... snake? Or a worm! To go through that hole, Lance, that you were talking about." said Hunk

"Then, it's settled.Allura, you ride with me. One of you take the old guy." said Lance as Coran seethes.

"We can't just abandonArus. The Galra will keep destroying planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them." said Pidge

"Okay. If we run, then maybe Sendak will follow us and leave this planet alone, like when we left Earth. We form the snake-worm thingamajig and we—hisssout of here." said Hunk

"Sendak could destroy the planet then come after us anyway. Staying is our only option." Keith replied

"Here's an option:shut your Quiznak." said Coran

"I don't think you're using that word correctly." said Keith

"What do you know, Mullet?" said Lance

"We're staying." said Keith

"Leaving!" said Lance

"Staying!" said Pidge

"Snake!" said Hunk but they were been lifted up by Ash who use psychic but look more steamed and angry "We are staying either stop or we all going to be history understand!" as they all nodded then Ash let them go

"Ash is right Guys, stop! Princess Allura, these are your Lions. You've dealt with theGalra Empire before. You know what we're facing better than any of us. What do you think is the best course of action?" said Shiro

"I... I-I don't know." said Allura

"Perhaps your father can help." said Coran

"My father?" as Coran takes Allura to the Castle's Memory Chamber.

"Coran, what is this?" Allura said

"King Alfor knew there was a chance he might never see you again. So, his memories, his very being, were stored in this computer for you." Coran said as Allura approaches the computer and a burst of light changes the Chamber to a vision of Altea. A holographic image of King Alfor appears from the computer.

"Father! Father, it is so good to see you." said Allura

"Allura, my only child, how I've missed your face." said Alfor

"... I'm so frightened. A Galra ship is set to attack, and I don't know what to do. Please, Father, I need your help." said Allura

"I would do anything to take this burden from you." said Alfor "I don't know if we should run to preserve what we have or stay and risk everything. I want to fight, but the Paladins of old are gone. I know what you would do." said Allura

"I scattered the Lions of Voltron to keep them out of Zarkon's hands. You urged me to keep them and fight, but, for the greater good of protecting the universe, I chose to hide them." said Alfor

"I think I understand." said Allura

"No, daughter, you were right. I made a terrible mistake, one that cost the universe countless lives. Forming Voltron is the only way to stop Zarkon. You must be willing to sacrifice everything to assemble the Lions and correct my error." said Alfor by then Allura dons a space suit and returns to the Paladins in the Command Room.

"You five Paladins were brought here for a reason. The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone. We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon. It is our destiny. Voltron is the universe's only hope.We are the universe's only hope." said Allura

"We're with you, Princess." said Ash has his blade out then Allura brings the Paladins to the armory holding the Paladin armor. Everyone is hyped.

"Your suits of armor." said Allura

"Cool!" said Lance

"Outstanding." said Shiro

"Nice." keith replied

"Oh, neat!" Hunk starts comparing his body with that of his suit, doubting he will fit. "Hmm... Mmm... hmm." he said

"Princess, are you sure about this? They aren't exactly the best and brightest the universe has to offer." said Coran

"No, but they're all we've got." Allura said to him

"Boys, it's time to suit up!" as The new Paladins don their armor. "The Bayard is the traditional weapon of the Paladins of Voltron. It takes a distinct shape for each Paladin." said Allura as The Paladins recieve their Bayards. Pidge's becomes a small grappling hook with a knife head.

"Aw, you got a cute little bayard." as PIDGE strikes LANCE and he is electrocuted. "Yeah, it is pretty cute." Pidge replied

"Shiro, I'm afraid your Bayard was lost with its Paladin." said Allura

"I guess I'll just have to make do." said Shiro as Allura and the paladins see Ash was all prepared of everything he had

"Let's do it!" said Ash as They gather in the Bridge of the Castle of Lions. "You'll need to retrieve the Red Lion from Sendak's ship." said Allura

"That's a.. pretty big ship. How are we gonna know where the Red Lion is?" Keith wondered "Oh, it's not a matter of 'we'. It's a matter of 'you'." said Pidge

"Pidgeis right. Once we get you in, you'll be able to feel its presence and track it down." Hunk said

"Yeah. You know how you felt that crazy energy while we were in the desert?" said Lance

"Yeah. You made fun of me for that." said Keith

"And I'm proud of that, but turns out it's exactly like that mumbo-jum--." as he was cut off by Ash "Lance shut up!" he said

"Keith, remember, theRed Lion is extremely temperamental. You'll have to earn its respect." Allura said to Keith "All right. Here's our plan of attack." Shiro narrates their plan as it proceeds.

"The Galra Empire knows about the Blue and Yellow Lion, but they don't know we have the Green Lion, too. Hunk, Lance, you'll act as a decoy by pretending to give yourselves up." as Lance and Hunk approach the Galra warship with the Blue Lion and Yellow Lion. Pidge flies to the underside of the warship with the Green Lion undetected. Lance sends Sendak a transmission.

"Attention, Galra ship. Do not fire. We're surrendering our Lions." said Lance The transmission ends.

"Hope this works." said Lance

"While Sendak is distracted, Ash, Keith, Pidge, and I will sneak onto the ship in the Green Lion. Ash, Keith and I will find the Red Lion while Pidge guards our exit. Hunk, Lance, find some way to take down that ion cannon." said Shiro

Pidge docks the Green Lion undereneath the warship, and then cuts a hole into the warship's hull. Ash, Shiro, Keith, and Pidge infiltrate inside. The Paladins communicate through their helmets.

"Pidge, what's your ETA?" Hunk asked

"We're in." said Pidge

"Activate tractor beam." said Sendak The Galra warship unleashes a bright light. "What's that thing?" said Hunk

"I think that's our signal to get out of here!" Lance and Hunk pilot their Lions to flee the tractor beam.

"They lied to us. Launch fighters!" said Sendak as Galra fighter jets deply from the warship. "Hunk, you dismantle the ion cannon while I take these jerks on a space ride!" said Lance

"Ten-four!" said Hunk

Inside the Galra warship, Shiro has an unnerving flashback. "I've been here before. After I was taken by the Galra cruiser off Kerberos, they brought us here." he said

"So, that means your other crewmembers, they might be held captive here. We... We've got to rescue them." said Pidge

"Pidge, we don't have time. We have to get the Red Lion and get back to Arus." said Shiro

"But we can't just leave prisoners here!" pidge tells him "Look, no one understands that more than me, but, in war, we have to make hard choices. Now, let's get moving." said Shiro

"No! Commander Holt is my father. He and my brother were the ones on the Kerberos Mission with you." said Pidge

"Commander Holt is your father?" said Shiro

"Yes. I've been searching everywhere for him and my brother. And I'm not going to give up looking when I'm this close. I won't!" said Pidge

"I'm coming with you." said Shiro

"What?" said Keith

"I remember where the prisoners are held.Keith, you and Ash go find the Red Lion." said Shiro

" me with him?" Keith said pointing at Ash "Minor change of plans. You'll be fine. Just remember, patience yields focus." said Shiro

[A door opens nearby.]

"So—Run!" The four part ways, Shiro going with Pidge as Ash and Keith runs along a corridor and stops at an intersecting corridor.

"Great. Now, which way?" Ash said as Keith stares at a Galra Emblem until footsteps from sentries start approaching, and then runs. Out in space, Hunk tries slamming into the warship's ion cannon but is blocked by a force field.

"What the Quiznak? What is that? A force field?" said Hunk

On Arus, Allura tries to activate the Castleship's particle barrier. "Particle barrier up!" said Allura as The particle barrier almost activates, but fails.

"Is that what's supposed to happen?" as Allura and Coran look inside the Castleship's systems through a small hole.

"All the barrier crystals are out of alignment!" said said Coran

"We have to fix it immediately. Without the particle barrier, we'll be defenseless." said Allura

"We're both too big. What can we do?" said Coran but The Altean Mice run inside the small hole squeaking.

"The mice!" said Allura

"How do they know how to do this?" said Coran

"I can hear them talking to me. I think our minds are connected. It must be from sharing the sleep pod for 10,000 years." said Allura as The Altean Mice put the crystals back in alignment.

"Thank you, friends." said Allura as Coran appears to be focusing intensely on the Altean Mice. "Coran, what are you doing?" Allura said to him "I'm trying to get them to make me a sandwich." said Coran by then Ash and Keith runs through the warship, but ends up at the same Galra emblem as before.

"You've got to be kidding me! ... 'Patience... yields focus...'" Keith calms himself and focuses inwardly, finally sensing the Red Lion.

"Gotcha, Ash come on!" as Ash and Keith runs off to claim the Lion. Shiro and Pidge come across a Galra drone. Pidge fires a beam from the Green Paladin armor before it can react.

"That thing saw us. We should get out of here." said Shiro

"Wait. I think this might come in handy." Pidge reconfigures the drone. "Now, I'll just reset the controls... and it's working for us! I'm going to call you "Rover." Follow me!" Rover follows obediently. Shiro leads Pidge to the prisoners' cell and Pidge orders Rover to assist.

"Open up." as Rover activates the cell door.

"Excellent, Pidge." said Shiro

"Dad?" as Shiro and Pidge enter the cell, but only find aliens. "Don't be afraid. We're here to help you escape." said Shiro

"It's you... It's you, the Champion. If anyone can get us out of here, he can." said Xl

"Wh... What did you call me?" said Shiro

"We don't have much time." pidge said to them "Let's get to the escape pods. Let's go. Come on!" Shiro motions for the aliens to follow them and they comply. Out in space, Lance is dodging the Galra fighter jets while Hunk struggles to take down the icon cannon's force field.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Yeah, buddy! This is way more fun without Hunk's barfing!" said Lance

Ash and Keith approaches the Red Lion in the hangar on Sendak's warship. "There it is!" Ash points out the target "Bingo. Let's get out of here. Open up." Keith places his hand on the Lion's force field and nothing happens.

"It's me.Keith. Your buddy. It's me!Keeeeeeiiiiith, your—I. AM. YOUR.PALADIN!" Nothing happens; Keith knocks on the force field. Galra sentries appear and fire laser guns. Keith blocks them with his armor's shield. Ash then strikes the sentries with his blade

"I'm bonding with you! Hey! Come on! We're connected!" The Red Lion does not react. Keith summons his Bayard as a katar and helps Ash fights the sentries.

"You're not getting this lion!" said Keith

"Keith get out of the way!" but too late as Keith is knocked back by laser fire. He activates the airlock doors to send the sentries into space, but is sucked out himself. The Red Lion comes to his rescue and catches him in its mouth, accepting him as its Paladin. Keith takes a seat in the cockpit.

"Good kitty. Let's roll." said Keith as Ash was seen flying beside the red lion in the ship Shiro and Pidge bring the prisoners to the escape pods.]

"Hurry!" Pidge said

"Halt!" The sentries suround them. SHIRO's prosthetic arm painfully activates, glowing. The sound around Shiro is distorted.

"Shiro? Shiro, what's wrong?!" said Pidge as Shiro settles, and the sound around him returns to normal. He attacks the sentries at high speed with impressive strenth and his glowing arm. The prisoners leave in the escape pod.

"Thank you, Shiro." said Xl

"Wait! How do you...?" as Pidge cut him off "Shiro, that was amazing! Where did you learn to fight with that?" pidge asked was amazed

"No idea." he said

In space, Hunk uses the Yellow Lion's mouth cannon on the force field. "Come on, just break, you stupid thing!" as The force field finally breaks. "Score one for Hunk!" Hunk slams the Yellow Lion into the ion cannon, disfiguring it. Ash, The Red Lion, Blue Lion, and Green Lion appear.

"You guys made it!" said Hunk

"Kitty Rose has left the stage!" said Pidge

"Let's get the heck out of here!" said Lance

"I hope I stopped that cannon. I could barely make a dent in it!" said Hunk

"Let's not jinx it!" Ash tells him

[Inside the Galra warship.]

"They stole the Red Lion!" said Haxus

"After them! Either we get those Lions or we blow this whole planet to cosmic dust! Fire the ion cannon!" said Sendak

"Sir, the ion cannon has been damaged." said Haxus

"Then, send the drones to fix it!" said Sendak

In the Castle of Lions, the four claimed Lions activate the door securing the Black Lion as Shiro stands before it. They all roar to show Shiro is the new Black Paladin. Coran cheers and Allura is relieved. The Castleship's alarms blare to alert them Sendak's warship is approaching.]

"Oh,Quiznak!" Ash replied

"Sendak is entering the Arus in atmosphere. We need Voltron now!" said Allura as Shiro enters the Black Lion, and all five Lions launch from the Castleship.

"The ion cannon is back online!" said Haxus

"Fire!" as The warships fires its cannon and blasts the Castleship; everyone is shaken from the blast, but survives.

"Man, those Galra guys repair things fast." said Hunk

"The barrier gets weaker with every blast. Once that shield goes down, the Castle will be defenseless." said Coran

"I can give you cover with the Castle defenses for a while, but you have to form Voltron now or we'll all be destroyed!" Allura tells them

"Jeez, no pressure." said Hunk as A second blast from the ion cannon hits, weakening the barrier. "Listen up, Team Voltron! The only way to succeed is to give it all you've got! This looks bad, but we can do this! Are you with me?" said Shiro as Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Keith all nod silently.

"I'm nodding. Is everyone else nodding?" said Hunk

"Yes." they said

"Let's do this!" as The Lions run forward and exit the barrier under heavy fire from Galra fighter jets.

"Uh, how?" Lance said

"Good question. Does anyone have any ideas of how to form Voltron?" said Shiro

"I don't see a "Combine Into Giant Robot" button anywhere on my dashboard." said Hunk as The Galra fighter jets bombard them with attacks. "This is insane! Can't they just cease fire for one minute so we can figure this out? Is that too much to ask?" Pidge loses temper and attacks the fighter jets, destroying two. Keith fires the Red Lion's tail cannon to destroy two more.

"We've got to do something." said Keith

"Combine!" Hunk slams the Yellow Lion into the Red Lion, knocking it over.

"Hey!" said keith

"Okay, that didn't work." said Hunk

[ALLURA speaks to SHIRO onscreen.]

"Quickly, Paladins! Our energy levels are getting low!" said Allura

"Maybe if we fly in formation, we'll just combine. Take off on my cue. One, two, three, Voltron!" as The Lions take flight.

"Here we go!" said Keith

"Come on, come on!" said Lance

"Nothing's happening." said Shiro

"Hey, w-wait, wait, wait! I feel something!" said Lance

"I do, too. I feel it. It's like we're all being pulled in the same direction!" said Hunk

"Uh, guys, I think I know why. Look up." as The Lions are caught in the Galra warship's tractor beam and are unable to escape.

"What the cheese?" said Lance

"Sendak's ship is sucking us in like a black hole!" said Pidge

"Send a report to Emperor Zarkon: 'The day is ours.'" The warship blasts the Castle of Lions particle barrier, destroying it.

"Oh, no!" said Shiro

"I-I don't care what you say, Shiro. I'm panicking now!" Hunk starts screaming

"It can't end here!" said Pidge

"This is it!" said Lance

"It's been an honor flying with you boys." said said Keith all of the sudden the lions are free from teleported out of the tractor beam "What how?" as Sendak scans the intruder "It's him...it's the lost prince the one who struck the starkiller, get him!" as warships are targeting Ash

"That's it!" Ash said as he is dodging the lasers and destroys fighters left and right as they ambushed him keep firing as he uses protect hoping it will last long

"Oh, no Ash is in trouble!" said Hunk

"No! We can do this. Ash never gives up and We have to believe in ourselves. We can't give up. We are the universe's only hope. Everyone is relying on us. We can't fail! We won't fail! If we work together, we'll win together!" said Shiro

"Yeah!" as The Paladins are united and the Lions to form Voltron, saving the Castle of Lions from destruction by diverting the blast with a single punch to the cannon.

"Voltron!" said Sendak

"I can't believe it!" said Keith

"We formed Voltron!" said Pidge

"I'm a leg!" Hunk said

"How are we doing this?" said Lance

"I don't know, but let's help Ash and get that cannon!" said Shiro as they help Ash destroy the cannon as Ash is up and ready

(Don't loose your way)

"Now let's trash it!" While him and Voltron destroys the warship, Sendak and Haxus flee. Allura and Coran meet the exhausted Ash and Paladins in front of the Castle of Lions.

"Good work, Ash and Paladins!" said Allura

"Thanks, princess." Ash said to her "Ash call me Allura please." she said to him

"We did it." said Shiro

"Heck yeah, we did." said Keith

"How did we do it?" said Shiro

"I was just, like, screaming the whole time. Maybe that did it." said Hunk as Pidge looks dejected from not finding either missing family member; Shiro places a hand on Pidge's shoulder.

"We're not going to stop searching until we find your brother and father. Wherever they are, I know they'd be proud of you." said Shiro as Pidge smiles.

"We won the battle, but the war has only just begun. I'm afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these Lions." said Allura

"Good thing you lost prince and Paladins know what you're doing, because you're going to have to formVoltronagain and again." said Coran

"Totally—Wait, what?" said Hunk

"We barely survived formingVoltronthis one time." said Lance

"And you only had to fight one ship. Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them! It's not going to be easy being the Defenders of the Universe." as The Paladins appear surprised at the title; they look at their Lions.

"Defenders of the Universe, huh? That's got a nice ring to it." said Shiro as Ash looks at everyone smiling at the Lions. "Yeah that's got a nice ring to it after all." Ash replied

 **that's it of chapter 2 of legendary defenders and legendary guardian hope you enjoy the story how Ash is in the new universe and met the chacters you know but what was his memory telling him was zarkon the reason for this and i'll be planning for Ash to get a white lion if you want it now send reviews so enjoy**


End file.
